Conventional aircraft engines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include various components mounted to an engine case. For example, an accessory gearbox may be mounted to the engine case. During engine operation, the engine and engine case may grow due to thermal expansion as the engine heats up. Heavy accessories coupled to the accessory gearbox may cause strain on the accessory gearbox and mounts. Additionally, engine vibration may produce strain on the mounts and accessory gearbox, which may lead to damage or failure of the mounts and other components.